二次コン (Nijikon)
by Mizuki Akari Chan
Summary: Aku menyesal telah menyukainya yang telah jelas bahwa ia tidak nyata / Drabble! / Pairing unmainstream! OC x Len / RnR?


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media, dll.**

**Warning: pairing unmainstream (OC x Len), alur cepat, feel gak dapet, dl.**

* * *

><p>Aku hanya menatap layar laptop yang berada di hadapanku. Mataku mengerjap-ngerjap dengan antusiasme yang berkobar di dalam sanubari, sambil memainkan jemariku di atas <em>keyboard <em>dengan cepat, mengakhiri permainan jariku dengan menekan tombol _enter_, dan meraih _mouse _laptop untuk melihat-lihat hasil permainan jariku.

Malam ini adalah malam Minggu. Semua orang menyukai malam ini, walaupun ada yang hanya menghabiskan malam Minggu di depan layar laptop atau komputer hingga jam 12 malam. Termasuk diriku.

Ah, perkenalkan. Namaku Yukimura Akari, siswi kelas 7.3 yang dikenal karena kecerdasannya─entah mengapa orang-orang menyebutku begitu. Aku merupakan tipe orang yang maniak internet, dan juga penggemar _anime/manga_. Saat ini, aku sedang mencari permainan _dating sim_ di internet.

_Dating sim_. Yah, permainan _online _favoritku. Permainan itu cukup sederhana. Tidak seperti permainan lain yang memiliki adegan-adegan kekerasan. _Dating sim _adalah permainan mengencani suatu tokoh yang ada di dalam permainan itu, baik tokoh _original_─karakter yang dibuat sendiri oleh pembuat permainan─ maupun tokoh yang sudah diciptakan. Saat ini, aku mencari permainan _dating sim _dengan tokoh Vocaloid.

Vocaloid adalah software untuk membuat lagu yang dapat menghasilkan suara manusia. Sudah banyak orang yang menggunakannya untuk menciptakan lagu. Ada banyak tokoh-tokoh Vocaloid yang diciptakan. Masing-masing memiliki desain karakter dan suara yang unik. Di antaranya adalah MEIKO─Vocaloid generasi 1 yang memiliki suara wanita yang berat, KAITO─Vocaloid generasi 1 yang suka makan es krim, Hatsune Miku─Vocaloid generasi 2 yang berhasil menjadi Diva, Kagamine Rin/Len─Vocaloid 2 yang pertama kalinya diciptakan _mirroring_, Megurine Luka─Vocaloid generasi 2 yang dapat bernyanyi dalam dua bahasa, Inggris dan Jepang, dan lain-lain.

Aku menyukai tokoh Kagamine Len. Menurutku, suaranya adalah yang paling indah dibandingkan dengan Vocaloid lainnya. Umurnya 14 tahun─sama seperti _mirroring _nya, Rin, dan karakter _item _nya pisang. Selain itu, aku suka desain karakternya. _Kawaii desu!_

Lama-kelamaan, aku merasakan keganjilan yang ada di dalam diriku. Rasa suka ku terhadap Len─yang awalnya hanya kuanggap sebagai rasa suka sebagai fans, kini menjelma menjadi… rasa suka terhadap laki-laki yang nyata? Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu maksud suara hatiku.

Setiap hari, aku selalu memikirkannya, mendengarkan semua lagunya, memandang _fanart _Len─bahkan aku pernah mencium layar HP dan layar laptop ku─ dan sampai memimpikannya! Jika hari libur ataupun hari Minggu, aku akan mencari permainan _dating sim _Kagamine Len─seperti hal yang aku lakukan sekarang, dan _chatting _dengannya melalui jejaring social (tidak peduli itu benar-benar Len atau bukan, aku tetap mencintai semua orang yang menjadi Len).

Tetapi rasa suka─atau sejenisnya─ini tidak terpuaskan. Rasanya aku ingin menembus takdir dan memasuki dunianya! Aku ingin dia yang asli! pikirku. Tidak peduli aku akan bertemu Neru, Tei, dan Rin, aku ingin bertemu dengannya! Meskipun aku pernah bertemu dengannya─saat Vocaloid mengadakan konser─aku tetap haus bertemu dengannya.

_Oh, Akari! Kemana kah akal sehatmu yang dulu? Kau mulai tidak wajar, dan melupakan takdir bahwa kau dan Len __**tidak dapat disatukan**__. Kau adalah manusia, dan dia adalah program! Tidakkah kau bisa menerima takdir?_

Tanganku yang sedang asyik memegang _mouse_ laptop, tiba-tiba bergetar dan tanganku sukses melepaskan genggamanku dari _mouse_ ketika bisikan gaib itu terdengar jelas di pendengaranku. Aku melepaskan pandanganku dari laptop, dan menunduk. Perlahan, setitik air mata keluar dari bola mataku, hingga mengenai _keyboard _laptopku. Aku hanya terisak pelan, bahuku bergetar dengan hebat. Bisikan itu sukses menampar diriku yang telah gila karena rasa suka ku terhadap Len.

Aku menyesal dari dalam hatiku, karena sudah terlanjur menyukai Len yang jelas-jelas tidak nyata. Seharusnya, aku menyadari kegilaanku sebelum menyesal. Dan sekarang, semuanya terlambat dan sia-sia…

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

UYEEEHHH! AKA-CHAN DATANG DENGAN MEMBAWA FIC GAJEEEEE! AAAAA! *nangis*

Ehem, tak terasa sudah waktunya kita meninggalkan tahun 2014 yaaa! XD BAGUS ITU! HAL BURUK GAK NIMPA BOKU LAGIII! *sabar woyy*

Fic ini, sebernarnya terinspirasi dari diri sendiri yang sekarang mulai _nijikon_… Abis, karena jatuh cinta ama Kagamine Len sihh XD

Oke, minna! Cukup Author notes yang gajee ini! Selamat tahun baru!

RnR please? *lariiii


End file.
